icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Deadmarsh
& | nationality_2 = CAN | birth_date = | birth_place = Trail, British Columbia, CAN | career_start = 1994 | career_end = 2003 | draft = 14th overall | draft_year = 1993 | draft_team = Quebec Nordiques }} Adam Deadmarsh (born May 10, 1975 in Trail, British Columbia) is a former professional ice hockey player who played in the NHL with the Quebec Nordiques, Colorado Avalanche and the Los Angeles Kings. He is currently the Video and Development Coach for the Avalanche. Playing career Deadmarsh was drafted by the Quebec Nordiques in the 1993 NHL Entry Draft, first round, fourteenth overall. He played for the 1996 Avalanche Stanley Cup winning team in 1996. His name was initially misspelled Deadmarch on the cup, but was later corrected; it was the first time a misspelling on the Stanley Cup had ever been corrected. He was traded to the Los Angeles Kings on February 21, 2001 along with Aaron Miller, a player to be named later (Jared Aulin), and Colorado's first round pick in the 2001 NHL Entry Draft for Rob Blake and Steve Reinprecht. Among his final accomplishments in the NHL, he is known as a playoff hero for vaulting the Kings past the heavily favoured Detroit Red Wings in round one of the 2001 Stanley Cup Playoffs, after trailing late in Game 4 by three goals while his team was already down two games to one. The Kings went on to lose in the conference semifinals to his former Colorado Avalanche, the eventual 2001 Stanley Cup champions, in seven games. A naturalized American citizen by virtue of having an American mother, he played for Team USA in the 1998 Olympics and the 2002 Olympics, winning a silver medal in Salt Lake City (2002). After missing most of the 2002–03 NHL season and the entire 2003–04 NHL season due to two concussions (and the next season due to the NHL lockout), he (unofficially) announced his retirement on September 22, 2005 citing the previous concussion as an inability to play further. He was honored on March 20, 2006 before a game between the Avalanche and Kings at Staples Center in downtown Los Angeles, California for his dedication to both teams. He had previously played junior hockey for the Portland Winter Hawks in the Western Hockey League and was a 3 time member of the U.S. National Junior Team, where he shares the all-time U.S. record of 21 games played at the World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. He resides in Idaho with his wife and twin daughters. Adam is a second cousin of former NHL player Butch Deadmarsh. Awards and achievements *1995–96 NHL Stanley Cup *2002 Olympics Silver medal Career statistics International Play Played for United States in: *1993 World Junior Championships *1994 World Junior Championships *1995 World Junior Championships *1996 World Cup (Gold Medal) *1998 Winter Olympics *2002 Winter Olympics (Silver Medal) International statistics External links * Category:Born in 1975 Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:American ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:1998 Olympian Category:2002 Olympian Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the United States Category:Portland Winter Hawks alumni Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:Retired in 2003